One possible deployment scenario for fifth generation (5G) New Radio (NR) system architecture uses high frequency (HF) (6 gigahertz (GHz) and above, such as millimeter wavelength (mmWave)) operating frequencies to exploit greater available bandwidth and less interference then what is available at congested lower frequencies. However, pathloss is a significant issue in HF. Beamforming may be used to overcome the high pathloss.
Under certain conditions, a user equipment (UE) device may detect that an existing communications beam between a next generation (NG) NodeB (gNB) and the UE is not working as expected (i.e., there is a beam failure and/or loss) and there is a need to recover from this condition. In order to recover from the beam failure, the UE transmits a beam failure recovery request (BFRR) to the gNB. But there is no guarantee that the BFRR is received by the gNB. Transmit power control is one technique that is used to improve the likelihood of success of any transmission.
Therefore, there is a need for transmit power control mechanisms for transmitting BFRRs and similar transmissions.